


House Hunting: An Unexpected 'verse Fic

by lielabell



Series: Unexpected Verse [9]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you seen <i>When Harry met Sally</i>?" Kira asks, a pinched look on her face.  "Because that thing is totally your wagon wheel table."</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting: An Unexpected 'verse Fic

"A big house in the country," Kira says with a dreamy smile. "But not too in the country. I need my Starbucks."

"If Hayley heard that," Adam draws a line across his neck and shakes his head, "you'd be toast."

Kira rolls her eyes. "As if I would touch Starbucks if I could have a cup of something strong and hot from Hayley's."

"Uh huh." Adam gives her a disbelieving look that quickly dissolves into a smile. "So, a big house. Sorta in the country. That's what you want?"

"Well, it's doesn't have to be a mansion or anything. Three rooms would be best, but we could make do with just two for now."

Kira enters the specs she wants into the house hunting website Ethan suggested and then waits while the page loads. Once it does, she quickly runs her eyes down the list, hoping to find _the one_ , but nothing hits her as anything more than sorta appealing. She makes a face and spins the laptop towards Adam.

"Anything on there take your breath away?"

He takes slightly longer than she did to peruse the list, but the result is the same.

"Maybe we need to expand the search." Adam fingers fly over the keys and then he lets out a happy sigh. "Now that's more like it."

He spins the laptop back towards her and Kira has to admit that, yes. That is what she wants. A sweet looking bungalow that has been around long enough to have it's own character. Much better than all those cookie cutter stucco things her search had pulled up.

"What are they asking for?" Kira asks as her mind starts adding personal touches to the front porch.

"Twelve hundred a month. Not bad for a three bedroom."

"I don't know about you, but six hundred is less than I pay for my one bedroom now." Kira looks up and catches Adam's eye. "What do you say? Want to make an appointment to see it?"

Adam nods and she eagerly sends off an email requesting just that.

*

"Have you seen _When Harry met Sally_?" Kira asks, a pinched look on her face. "Because that thing is totally your wagon wheel table."

Adam rolls his eyes. "Have I seen _When Harry met Sally_? Please. I bet I saw it before you were even born." He crosses his arms over his chest and glowers at her. "And I don't know how can possible compare my lucky frog with that tacky waggon wheel table."

Kira laughs, she can't help it. "It's a three foot ceramic frog that wasn't cute when you bought it and has only gotten uglier with age."

“It’s my _lucky frog_.” Adam put a protective hand on its head. “I got it right after my ninja quest.”

Kira rubs her temples. “I’ve got a tatty old Pterazord stuffie that someone made for me. I love that thing to death, but I’m not putting it in our bedroom, let alone living room.” She gives him her most compassionate look. “I get that your frog has meaning to you, Adam. But that’s what the trophy room is for.”

“We don’t have enough space for a trophy room. Not with my office and your studio. And I'm not putting my lucky frog into the garage, Kira. I'm just not."

Kira frowns. He's right. They don't have enough space for a trophy room. But... an idea sparks in her mind. "You're right, we don't have room for a trophy room, per se. But what about a trophy closet? We've got two extra closest that we aren't using. And the one in the room you picked for your office is a walk-in. That's more than enough space for all of your more important items. And the rest we can pack up for when we do have the space to have a proper trophy room."

"I've always had my lucky frog in my living room," Adam mutters, but it's clear that there no heart behind it.

Kira shift closer and kisses him gently on the cheek. “Confirmed old bachelor,” she teases.

“Impudent young whippersnapper.” Adam’s voice is husky and when he kisses her back, there’s nothing gentle about it.

*

"There's not enough space for a garden," Kira says when Adam walks through the front door. "And Kim thought that there was."

Adam wraps her in his arms and gives her a very thorough kiss. For a moment, Kira forgets all about her day and Kim's ruined plans. All she can focus on is the feel of Adam's body pressing against hers and the delicious way his skin smells.

"What's this about a garden?" he asks when her knees have been turned to jelly.

She blinks at him. "Huh?"

Adam flashes her a smug smile. "Have I made your brain go hazy?"

"Always." Kira shoots him a smile of her own. "It's one of the many reasons I love you."

He gives her a squeeze. "Good to know. Now, what this about not having space for a garden? I didn't even know you wanted one."

"Neither did I. But then Kim came over and brought goodies and we went out back to see where we could plant them and," Kira lets out a sigh. "The answer was no where. Because we only have a scrap of a yard and it's taken up by trees, which means that nothing would grow in our garden."

"Nothing?"

Kira nods miserably. "Not enough sunlight."

Adam drops a kiss on her head. "Poor baby." He lets his arm drop from her waist and slips his workout bag off of his shoulder. "What about the front yard? You could put in some flowers along the walk and by the porch. It would brighten things up a bit and you could have your garden."

"Oh, we already made plans to do that." Kira catches his hand and pulls him towards the dinning room table where her plans for the front yard are. "But that's not a garden."

"It's not?"

She shakes her head. "Not a proper garden with fruits and veggies and whatnot."

Adam glances down at the drawings on the table. "This looks nice, K. You and Kim make a good team."

"Course we do," Kira agrees, tracing her finger along the edge of the paper. "Which is why the backyard garden plan is doomed."

Adam looks thoughtful for a moment, then grins. "What about the patio roof?"

"What about it?"

"You could totally put your garden there. You would just need to give it a little more support and rig up some stairs and some garden boxes, but all that is do-able."

Kira bounces with excitement. "Oh, that would be perfect! Do you really think that the owners will be cool with it?"

"I don't see why not," Adam replies. "After all, we are adding more usable space to their property and at no expense to them."

Kira tosses her arms around Adam's neck and covers his face with kisses. "You're the best boyfriend ever," she says. "And the smartest one too."

Adam pulls her tight against him and does a little kissing of his own.

*

"That's the last load," Adam says, leaning forward and resting against the dolly.

Kira looks up from where she is sorting out books and grins. "Good, now you can give me a hand with the putting away part of things."

Adam makes a face. "Uh," he glances around at the stacks of boxes littering the living room.

"Oh, alright. I'll take pity on you," Kira laughs. "Go and wash up and I'll fix you up a nice cold drink and then we can see about unpacking."

"You're the best, K," Adams says as he pushes off from the dolly. "I'll be back in a flash."

He leaves the room whistling and Kira smiles to herself. "Don't come back too soon," she murmurs to herself. "I get to take a break while you're gone."

She stands and arches her back, rolling her shoulders to loosen them up. Then she walks over to the kitchen and pulls open the fridge. Kira examines the contents and then pulls out a bottle of cran-grape juice. "That'll do the trick," she says as she sets it on the counter. Kira opens the dishwasher and takes out two plastic tumblers. She sets them on the counter next to the juice and then bends to shut the dishwasher when an unearthly shriek comes from the back of the house. Kira breaks into a run and dashes to the master bedroom and into the open bathroom. Without stopping to think, she drops into her fighting stance, only to realize that no one is in the room aside from Adam and herself.

"Are you alright," she asks as she straightens back up.

Adam lets out a pained laugh. "No. The water, it's freezing. Be the best girlfriend ever and turn it off, would you?"

Kira shakes her head in silent amusement and pushes aside the shower curtain. She reaches an arm in and turns off the water, which is, to give Adam credit, very, very cold. "There. You can stop huddling in the corner now," she teases.

Adam glares at her. "Next time you see a spider, I'm not coming to your rescue," he mutters as he pulls back the shower curtain and steps out. He reaches up to grab a towel and Kira lets out an admiring whistle. "Don't even think about it," he says over his shoulder as he rubs his hair dry.

Kira sticks her tongue out at his back. "Spoil sport."

"I've just had a near death experience," is Adam's muffled reply. "Besides, there will be plenty of time later to christen the house."

Kira perks up at that. "I like the sound of that," she says. "And, for the record, I can kill my own spiders, thank you very much."

*

“I refuse to have a red wall.” Adam crosses his arms over his chest and juts his chin out.

Kira sighs and hold up the color swatch. "It's brick red. Not _red_ red."

"Brick red, rust red, desert red," Adam shakes his head. "Call it what you want, it's all still red."

"If it were up to you the whole house would stay factory issued white," Kira mutters as she tosses aside the swatch. "And that would be a travesty because this wall is just calling for something bold and dynamic."

Adam rubs his eyebrow. "We are doing green in the bedroom and you are doing yellow in the kitchen, which is more than enough bold color for me. Can I help it if I want something soothing in my living room? Something like a nice tan or..." his voice trails off as he hunts through the color swatches until he finds one he likes. Then he flips it over and scans the name. "Oatmeal." Adam glances up at Kira and smiles. "Oatmeal would be nice, K."

She studies the swatch for a moment then sighs. “Oatmeal isn’t bad, I guess. I just wanted something that would, you know, pop." She lets out another dejected sigh.

She looks pitiful and adorable and it's all Adam can do not to laugh.

"Come here."

He opens his arms and Kira steps into them. She wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles into his shoulder.

Adam drops a kiss on her head and then says, "You could always do a large print or something there. What about that painting Trent did for you? It would look great on that wall."

Kira perks up, lifting her head and smiling up at him. "You're right! I've been wondering where I could put it, since I don't really have room in my studio and our room is going to be a soft sage green that, while very lovely, won't at all go with the bright primary colors of that piece. What do you think?"

“We can do whatever you want,” Adam replies. “So long as it’s not a red wall.”

*

When Adam shows Tanya into the living room when can hardly keep from bursting with pride.

“The place looks great!” Tanya says with a smile, giving Kira and quick one armed hug. “I just love what you’ve done with the place.”

Kira grins in response and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "It really came together well, didn't it?" She takes the bottle of wine that Tanya is holding out and moves towards the kitchen.

"It most certainly did," Adam agrees. "And it's all thanks to Kira. You know I haven't got a tasteful bone in my body." He winks at Tanya, who laughs.

"You won't hear me disagreeing with you on that one. I mean, you had that ridiculous frog statue in a place on honor in your living room for years. _Years_." Tanya rolls her eyes and gives him a long suffering look. "I can't tell you how many times I tried to make him see the light about that ugly old thing."

Adam claps a hand to his chest, his face crumpled up in pain. "No one understands my needs," he says dramatically, tossing himself on to the couch.

"Oh, I understand your needs just fine," Tanya says wryly. "And I bet Kira is even better acquainted with them than I am."

"What's that?" Kira asks, hearing her name as she comes back into the room with three filled wine glasses. She sets them on the coffee table and gives Tanya a curious glance.

It's Adam who responds, his tone put upon. "She's going on about my lucky frog again. Not that I expect to get an ounce of sympathy out of you, seeing as how you banished it to the closet."

"Good for you!" Tanya holds out her fist and Kira bumps it with a smile.

"I knew I never should have introduced you," Adam mutters, feeling sulky.

"Please." Tanya rolls her eyes. "Like you had a choice."

Adam frowns at her, because she's right and he knows it. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives her a hard look. "I might not have been able to prevent it," he admits, "but I could have, I don't know, insisted that we move to Argentina or some other place far, far away from you."

"Yeah, like Kira would have agreed to that," Tanya shoots back, smirking at him over the rim of her glass. Kira picks up her glass and clinks it against Tanya’s, her eyes dancing in a way that makes Adam nervous as hell.

"Yellow Rangers," he says under his breath, remembering a little too late that former rangers pick color over team almost in almost ever debate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Second_Batgirl and was supposed to be chock full of the porn. But, sadly, no porn happened. Just lots and lots of schmoop. Oops? Hopefully she likes it anyway. <3 <3 <3


End file.
